Digimon-Pokemon: Absolute Darkness
by clee26
Summary: As a dark being dimension travels, the Royal Knights send the leaders of each generation of DigiDestined to a new world, the world where the darkness awaits...the world of Pokemon
1. Uh oh that's not so good

Uh oh that's not good

Usually I don't swear like this when I wake up, but this time I'll make it an exception. It was 1:00 AM when Knightmon screamed over the intercom, "RED ALERT, RED ALERT THERE'S A PROBLEM!". As he said that I jumped out of my bed saying, "#$!%", I then quickly got to the Mission Room. "What's wrong, Knightmon? Please don't tell me it's Adult leveled crooks." "Actually, Sir, it's 10 times worst then that. Well may be100 times."" Really?", I asked,"then I didn't wake up just for nothing. What is it?" "It-it's a breach in the land of Shadows", he sayed with a frightened face. "From the outside?", I asked. He answered me with wide eyes saying," Fr-Fro-From the inside". From that moment I wasted no time yelling "Omegamon, get the Knights into p-", it didn't take me long for me to realize that none of the knights had woken up. "Knightmon, give me the mike." I said with a clearly unpleasant voice.


	2. Things get even worse

Things get even worse

It took at least an hour before all the knights were ready. Omegamon spoke first," So what's the problem, Alphamon?" I sighed," There's been a breach from inside the Land of Shadows, I went you guys to check what happened there, you can take several Grademon with you. Any questions?" Magnamon asked," Ummmm, can I go to the bathroom first?" Almost instantly, all the Royal Knights except me, was on their way to the gates of the Land of Shadows. It didn't take long for the first report to come in from Examon,"Sir, we require back up the target has disintegrated all of the Grademon, and is currently using some kind of magical circle thingy. " %&* ", I yelled, " disrupt the circle now! It's planning to Dimension Travel!, I realized that I was too late as a shock wave was sent across the Digi World. When they came back, I decided to do something that violates all of our oaths, "We have no choice, we have to send them there." That literally made Jesmon jump up, " But, Sir, tha-that's too risky, it could cost them their lives and ours too!" "Prepare it", I murmured.


	3. A digital portal? Beneath my feet? whaaa

Falling through a digital portal isn't fun

It was midnight when I heard a voice from my dreams, "Hey Taichi, I'm Omegamon of the Royal Knights." I opened my eyes only to find a digi port opening under my feet," Woah, not so fast, not so fast!", I screamed, " What's the meaning of this?" "Oh nothing, you're just gonna have to go to another dimension and eliminate a digimon.", replied Omegamon. "Wha-", I didn't even have enough time to finish that word before I was falling through the sky. I did not enjoy that ride the slightest bit, for I was under the whole pile. " Wow, I feel like punching that Craniumon again.", said a voice coming from above the human pile, with a shock I realized that it was Masaru. " Masaru, is that you?", I asked. "Oh hey look, well hear, it's Taichi.", said a familiar voice. "Daisuke, it's you, my student!" Daisuke replied with a scream, " Okay guys, can we please get off of each other so that we can breathe again?" "Gladly." mumbled Takato. After a short, well relatively long while we were finally standing on our feet again, with the exception of Daisuke who proclaimed himself the human pancake. "You weren't even in the bottom, I was.", I said sheepishly. "Where are we?", asked Taiki changing the subject. Once again Tagiru changed the subject, " How did you guys get here?" I replied with a frown on my face, remembering how I got squashed at the bottom of the pile," By one of the Royal Knights, Omegamon." Takuya answered that we probably all got sent here by one of the Royal Knights. "Omegamon said that we would be in another dimension, could this be it?", I asked."Maybe." replied Takato, "So maybe we should go exploring in this unknown universe?" Just then our Digivices landing on our head.


End file.
